Gekokujou
by Wolfgirl3059
Summary: if your a huge Vocaloid fan, I think ya know what this song is! it's one of my faves! But what happens when Rin starts asking Len about the Lyrics? Oneshot! rated T just to be safe.


**Lol yay, First oneshot!** **Enjoy! **

**Note: In this story I have Len and Rin as twins, NOT Lovers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>Len Kagamine was in his room, cleaning. Throwing old homework away, re-organizing his underwear drawer, actually making his bed for once in his life, cleaning the windows, etc. As he was doing this he started humming a song he and his sister made: Gekokujou.<p>

Rin was doing the laundry and was walking to the laundry room and passed by Len's door.

"Heh, your singing that old song huh," She said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, why," Len asked.

"Nothing, its just that some of your lyrics you put in that song..." Rin said.

"Like what? I thought they were legit." Len said.

"Sure, like when you said 'Now hold it right there! I am a real man! If you dare look down on me, I'll run you over with my road roller. Your image of me is somehow wrong, don't you think? My hidden strength, actually, is my unprecedented beautiful voice. Listen to me, turn up the volume, and ignore my horrible mispronunciations.' Isnt that a little... um... strange?" Rin said trying to be nice.

"Like flinging your self into a reactor is better," Len Mumbled.

"heh, that song... 'Take me to a fusion reactor...' Yeah... I'd rather do that then what you said in that song." Rin said grinning.

"Hmph, then what about Spice," Len asked.

"I guess it was okay,"

"OKAY?!"

Suddenly the door rang.

"Ill get it," Rin said rushing to the door.

"Heeeeeey!"

"MEGPOID?!" Rin screamed in shock.

"What? Anyways can I go see Lenny?" Gumi asked sweetly.

"NO," She said. She hated it when Gumi spent time with her brother.

"GO AWAY MEGPOID," Len Yelled from his room.

"_Crap," _Megpoid mumbled. "BUT LENNY!"

"YA HEARD THE BOY! GO AWAY!" Rin said shoving Gumi out.

"MAN! IM A MAN!" Len yelled at Rin.

"YOUR FOURTEEN!" Rin yelled back.

"SO," Len said pouting.

"Hes right ya know," Gumi said.

"Shut the hell up and get outta my face," Rin said.

And Gumi got a little scared and ran.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed and then Rinto and Lenka came crawling through Lens window.<p>

* * *

><p>"Um... hi?" Len said confused.<p>

"Hey Lenny! I was gonna ask, whats with those cray lyrics in Gekokujou?" Lenka asked.

"Uh well... I thought they were fine..." Len said kind of weirded out by Lenka.

"WELL THEY ARE LIKE CRAY!" Lenka said.

"Hey wheres Rin?" Rinto asked.

"Dont know, dont care." Len replied.

"Why are you so nice to Lenka but not to me and Rin?" Rinto asked.

"Again, dont know, dont care." Len repeated.

Lenka laughed at that.

"Anyways, why do you want my sister?" Len asked.

"I dont know, it just makes sense, we are gender opposites." Rinto said.

"More." Len said.

"Uh... cause we are friends?" Rinto said looking at Len like he was crazy.

"More." Len repeated.

"Thats all really."

"DONT GIVE ME THAT CRAP! I SAID GIMME ANOTHER REASON!"

"I said thats all."

"SEE LENKA, THIS IS WHAT I MEAN IN MY LYRICS! IM A FREAKING MAN." Len said angrily.

Again, Lenka laughed.

"THIS IS FUNNY TO YOU?" Len said practically raging.

Lenka kissed Len on his forehead.

"Is that enough to say your a man?" Lenka asked.

"Um... can i go now?" Rinto asked.

"Nope. Your staying here." Len said.

"But-"

"YOUR STAYING HERE!" Len screamed at Rinto.

"Geeze..." Rinto said and rolled his eyes.

After a little bit more of Len and Lenka chatting (and poor Rinto sitting on Lens bed doing nothing) , Rin came in.

"Hey Lenka, Rinto." She said walking to Lens closet and putting away his laundry.

"Rinny, can we go do something... anything... Im just bored." Rinto asked Rin.

"wait a sec... are you and Lenka talking about our little talk about your funky lyrics?" Rin asked totally ignoring Rinto.

"Shut up and let me finish talking with Lenka!" Len said.

"Pfsh, as if." Rin said flipping her blond hair.

After a little bit of arguing between Lenka (who was on Lens side), Rin and Len, Rinto finally spoke up.

"YOU GUYS! LEN WROTE LYRICS TO EXPRESS HIS OPINION, SO WHO CARES IF THEY WERE GOOD OR BAD, JUST STOP FIGHTING ALREADY! THIS IS INCREDIBLY STUPID! I CAME HERE TO SPEND TIME WITH RIN, NOT WATCH ALL OF YOU FIGHT SO CUT IT OUT!"

"Wow... I guess hes right," Lenka said.

"Sorry Lenny, I still hate you, but i respect ya as a brother." Rin said.

"Yeah, Thanks Rin." Len said and smiled at her.

"By the way i washed your clothes in the toilet," Rin said.

"WHAT?!" Len said, eyes wide.

"Just kidding!" Rin said smirking.

"Jerk," Len said.

"Whatever. Lets go to an arcade or something, Rinto." Rin said smiling at Rinto.

And with that Rin and Rinto left.

"Im proud of you," Rin said hugging Rinto.

Rinto blushed and responded "I love you too- I MEAN IM PROUD OF YOU TOO."

Rin giggled at that.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! ITS FINISHED! Sorry it was short. It wasnt as long as i wanted it! Well Leave a review please! Tell me what ya think! Thanks so much and i hope you like it!<strong>

**-Wolfy**


End file.
